


fairy fuckers

by chocolatechip



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Big Lesbian Tecna, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, M/M, Panic Attacks, Probably some angst, and i didnt realize how much i forgot, groupchat, i used be so into winx club when i was a kid, ngl it was my gay awakening, recently i decided to start watching it again, riven angst, so i apologize if some of this doesnt make any sense, so i will add in more characters when i get to them bc ngl i dont remember them at all, starting at s1, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechip/pseuds/chocolatechip
Summary: beyonce: get rektsunshine: this is what tecna meant by dead memes
Relationships: Aisha | Layla/Musa (Winx Club), Bloom/Stella (Winx Club), Brandon/Sky (Winx Club), Flora/Tecna (Winx Club), Helia/Riven (Winx Club), idk if these will stick we'll see how it goes
Comments: 57
Kudos: 251





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is lmao

**Stella created group chat**

**Stella added Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, and Musa to group chat**

**Stella named group chat “winx gorls”**

**Stella:** Why haven’t we done this yet?????????

**Tecna:** bc musa would spam it with outdated memes

**Musa:** exUSE ME. HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT THEY’RE OUTDATED.

**Tecna:** i’m. literally the internet.

**Musa:** FUCK YOU

**Tecna:** name a time and place sweetie

**Flora:** Oh

**Stella:** Where are Bloom and Aisha???????????????????

**Musa:** probably sleeping. like the rest of us should be in these ungodly hours.

**Flora:** Yeah, Bloom is sleeping.

**Stella:** Oh yeah, Aisha is too.

**Flora:** I think I’ll follow their example and go to sleep too. After all, there is school tomorrow.

**Stella:** Good idea. Me too.

**_Stella is offline_ **

**_Flora is offline_ **

**Tecna:** hey roomie

**Musa:** we are literally roommates why dont we just talk irl

**Tecna:** idk fam

**Musa:** you usually stay up pretty late, dont you?

**Tecna:** yeah. so do you tho, right?

**Musa:** yeah i do

**Tecna:** eye emoji

**Musa:** did you seriously just type ‘eye emoji’

**Tecna:** omfg i have a great idea

**_Tecna changed their name to spock_ **

**_spock changed Musa’s name to beyonce_ **

**_spock changed Stella’s name to sunshine_ **

**_spock changed Flora’s name to what flower means fuck?_ **

**_spock changed Bloom’s name to smaug_ **

**_spock changed Aisha’s name to ariel_ **

  
**spock:** i am Accomplished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beyonce: tecna and palladium: wlw/mlm solidarity

**smaug:** why is my name smaug

**smaug:** i dont understand

**spock:** bc smaug is a dragon and you have the great dragon powers

**what flower means fuck?:** Tecna.

**spock:** hey baby ;)

**what flower means fuck?:** First of all, I do  _ not _ like this name. Second of all, there is not a flower that means fuck, but you can arrange several into a bouquet to mean something sort of like fuck.

**_what flower means fuck? changed their name to plant hoe_ **

**plant hoe:** :)

**spock:** plant hoe lmaoo

**ariel:** why is my name ariel

**spock:** bc ariel is a mermaid and you have water powers

**ariel:** who is ariel?

**spock:** oh she’s a character from an earth movie

**ariel:** ah, okay :)

**beyonce:** i like my name

**spock:** thank you

**smaug:** i never actually read lotr lmao

**spock:** how??????

**spock:** i’m literally not even from earth and i’ve read all of them AND the hobbit and i’ve seen all of the movies???????????????????????/

**sunshine:** i think my name is very cute uwu

**plant hoe:** ooh we should make a chat with the boys

**spock:** ahh i’ll do it after classes since we’re not allowed to have our phones during class

**sunshine:** then get off of it??

**spock:** eh palladium doesnt care, he’s a twink he gets it

**beyonce:** tecna and palladium: wlw/mlm solidarity

**spock:** While that is quite funny, you girls need to stop texting during class. I have taken Tecna’s phone and you will all be next if you continue to text during class. She can have it after class.

**beyonce:** get rekt

  
**sunshine:** this is what tecna meant by dead memes


	3. me n the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anal Thrasher: riven are you gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok let me just preface this chapter by saying something
> 
> i know i already kind of put this in the tags but i feel like i should say it again.  
> i only recently just started rewatching winx club i dont remember a lot. i am currently on the last episode of season 1. so some characters might not be in this fic until i get to them because i dont want to write them wrong (even tho a lot of the characters are already ooc lmao).
> 
> the reason that aisha is in this fic already is because i remember her a lot better than helia or nabu.
> 
> (also - the boys already have usernames bc they made their group chat before the girls. and no one in this fic is homophobic. they're all lgbtqa+ and some of them are still figuring themselves out)
> 
> (another thing - winx club came out quite a few years ago. this fic takes place in modern times i guess???)
> 
> \--------
> 
> Anal Thrasher - brandon  
> p!atd weeb - riven  
> ronald mcdonald - sky  
> cliche nerd - timmy

**Anal Thrasher:** come on dude

**Anal Thrasher:** just admit you stole my airpods

**p!atd weeb:** i never touched your fucking airpods, you basic white boy.

**Anal Thrasher:** wait how am i basic

**p!atd weeb:** bRuH

**ronald mcdonald:** wait hold up

**Anal Thrasher:** what

**ronald mcdonald:** why is riven ‘p!atd weeb’ when you’re the one who had an emo phase?

**p!ad weeb:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH

**p!atd weeb:** does this make you cry *g note*

**p!atd weeb:** is that why you were locked your dorm on the day that mcr got back together

**Anal Thrasher:** stop bullying meeee

**Anal Thrasher:** also

**Anal Thrasher:** where tf are my airpods

**ronald mcdonald:** oh you wanted those?

**Anal Thrasher:** sky.

**Anal Thrasher:** i know that you are the prince and i am just your squire boy. and i’ve known you since we were kids and i love you dearly.

**Anal Thrasher:** but god so help me if you did anything to my airpods

**ronald mcdonald:** gotta blast

**_ronald mcdonald is offline_ **

**p!atd weeb:** lmao

**Anal Thrasher:** this is no time to be making jokes riven

**p!atd weeb:** press f to pay respects

**p!atd weeb:** f

**Anal Thrasher:** f

**_cliche nerd is online_ **

**cliche nerd:** i love baby yoda

**_cliche nerd is offline_ **

**p!atd weeb:** what the fuck timmy

**Anal Thrasher:** okay i have a question.

**p!atd weeb:** hit me

**p!atd weeb:** wait dont actually hit me that’s a figure of speech

**Anal Thrasher:** why is your username p!atd weeb if you didnt also have an emo phase?

**p!atd weeb:** i never had an emo phase i just like their music

**p!atd weeb:** also brendon urie is cute

**_p!atd weeb is offline_ **

**Anal Thrasher:** wait what

  
**Anal Thrasher:** riven are you gay


	4. is riven gay

**_Anal Thrasher created a groupchat_ **

**_Anal Thrasher added ronald mcdonald and cliche nerd_ **

**cliche nerd:** what are you doing

**Anal Thrasher:** do you guys know the girls’ usernames? their normal names aren’t working anymore

**ronald mcdonald:** yeah they changed them. i can add them for you

**Anal Thrasher:** yes please

**_ronald mcdonald added smaug, sunshine, spock, arial, plant hoe, and beyonce_ **

**Anal Thrasher:** alright. i (and sky) have gathered you all here today to discuss something of great importance.

**plant hoe:** what about riven, helia, and nabu?

**Anal Thrasher:** helia and nabu are busy and they dont want to be bothered right now

**Anal Thrasher:** and this topic of Great Importance is about riven.

**beyonce:** oh god what did he do now

**Anal Thrasher:** he didn’t do anything (as far as i am aware) this is concerning something else about riven

**spock:** stop trying to sound sophisticated you cheap fuck

**sunshine:** just tell us what this is about

**Anal Thrasher:** ugh fine

**Anal Thrasher:** this chat is to find out if riven is gay

**_Anal Thrasher named group chat “is riven gay?????????????”_ **

**smaug:** it’s rude to talk about people behind their backs. and it is wrong to talk about something that riven should tell you himself, or something that he might not be comfortable sharing.

**beyonce:** i agree with bloom. you should leave him alone.

**ronald mcdonald:** actually yeah. if riven is gay he should tell us himself and we shouldn’t try to find out, especially if he isnt ready to tell us.

**Anal Thrasher:** ok y’all are right

**Anal Thrasher:** then how about we changed this chat to……………..

**_Anal Thrasher changed name to “does riven have a boyfriend??????”_ **

**smaug:** that’s better i guess

**smaug:** also i’m sorry tecna but i have to change this

**_smaug changed their name to hot stuff_ **

  
**hot stuff:** that’s better


	5. we're all gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're all gay

**_does riven have a boyfriend??????_ **

**sunshine:** brandon, why are you so concerned if riven has a boyfriend anyway? do you like him?

**Anal Thrasher:** tf no

**spock:** really? bc you sure talk about him a lot 

**Anal Thrasher:** bruh

**Anal Thrasher:** you talk about girls a lot. do you like them?

**spock:** yeah i’m gay

**spock:** i thought we went over this

**Anal Thrasher:** oh

**ronald mcdonald:** ok ok ok guys, stop attacking brandon

**Anal Thrasher:** thank u

**ronald mcdonald:** it’s too early for that. you can attack him later. like. after 10 am.

**cliche nerd:** i second that

**Anal Thrasher:** i came out to have a good time and i’m honestly feeling so attacked right now

**sunshine:** good

**spock:** LMAOOO SAVAGE

  
  
  


\---

  
  


**_hot stuff created groupchat_ **

**_hot stuff named groupchat “me n the boys”_ **

**_hot stuff added sunshine, spock, arial, plant hoe, beyonce, Anal Thrasher, p!atd weeb, and cliche nerd_ **

**hot stuff:** hey guys!!

**plant hoe:** what is this?

**hot stuff:** this is a chat with everyone!! except helia and nabu, they were busy doing something idk

**cliche nerd:** or the author hasn’t gotten to them yet in her rewatch and she doesn’t want to butcher their personalities so she just left them out

**hot stuff:** what

**cliche nerd:** what

**beyonce:** ok wait

**beyonce:** who is p!atd weeb

**ronald mcdonald:** oh, that’s riven. brandon always changes riven’s username and at this point riven is too Tired to care

**beyonce:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**beyonce:** RIV

**beyonce:** I LOVE P!ATD

**spock:** DUDE I HEARD THEM IN THE CREDITS OF FROZEN 2

**beyonce:** lmaoo tecna you saw frozen 2? basic

**spock:** LEAVE ME ALONE OK I’M VERY GAY FOR ELSA 

**beyonce:** ngl that’s a mood

**Anal Thrasher:** okay wait. who’s gay here?

**spock:** me. i’m a lesbian.

**beyonce:** me too

**hot stuff:** i’m bi

**arial:** am i also bi

**plant hoe:** me too

**sunshine:** i’m pan

**Anal Thrasher:** oh okay

**Anal Thrasher:** what’s bi and pan?

**beyonce:** bruh

**cliche nerd:** bi is short for bisexual, and pan is short for pansexual. they are very similar sexualities, with some slight differences. a common misconception is that bisexual people are only attracted to male and female. bisexuality and pansexuality can include attraction to all genders. one of the major differences is that bisexual people usually feel a preference towards which gender(s) they feel most attracted to and pansexual people do not. because these sexualities are so similar, many people use whichever label they feel more comfortable with.

**cliche nerd:** i apologize if i got something wrong. i am not an expert and everyone who identifies as bisexual or pansexual is different, so this may just be one of the many definitions that fall under these labels.

**hot stuff:** yeah, that’s pretty much right

**sunshine:** yep!!

**Anal Thrasher:** oh

**sunshine:** wait, brandon, how did you not know what bi and pan are?

**Anal Thrasher:** idk. i mean, i don’t know if sky knows what they are, but i think it had to do with me growing up in the palace. i didn’t really get a lot of time to explore things like that. and even though eraklyon is pretty technologically advanced, they stick to tradition, which means that openly gay couples are very frowned upon.

**Anal Thrasher:** and i guess it just kinda rubbed off on me? and until now i never really realized what was wrong with that. now that i see how bad their opinions are, i am going to do my best to unlearn all of it.

**_Anal Thrasher is offline_ **

**plant hoe:** wait, sky is that true?

**ronald mcdonald:** about eraklyon? yeah. it really sucks.

**plant hoe:** did you know about the lgbtqa+ community? bc it sounds like brandon didn’t.

**ronald mcdonald:** my parents never told me anything. neither did any of the other people i grew up around. the only time i remember my parents mentioning anything about that was when they fired two of the knights because they found out that those two knights were married :(

**ronald mcdonald:** i didn’t think that was fair, so i researched by myself with the web and i learned about the lgbtqa+ community. i never realized that brandon had soaked up some of the homophobia there. i’m happy that he’s doing his best to unlearn it now. oh btw i’m gay too

**plant hoe:** you must have had a tough childhood. i can’t even imagine how hard it must have been growing up around all of the homophobia :’(

**spock:** YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**beyonce:** OK WAIT IF RIVEN, TIMMY, AND BRANDON ARE GAY TOO THEN THAT MEANS WE’RE ALL GAY

**spock:** FUCK YEAH

**arial:** okay but if they are, let’s not force them to come out

**spock:** agreed

**beyonce:** agreed

**cliche nerd:** i haven't found a label yet, but i like men :)

**spock:** yessssssssssssssssssssssss it’s all coming together…………………….. mwahahahahhaha

**hot stuf:** wtf

**hot stuff:** tecna

**hot stuff:** are you plotting again

  
**spock:** uh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i dont want to butcher their personalities so i'm leaving them out until i get to them
> 
> also me: *butchers characters from season 1*


	6. angst? in MY textfic? it's more likely than you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p!atd weeb: what the hell is this
> 
> beyonce: well well well, look who finally showed up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: panic attack, minor vomit and blood mention
> 
> edit: i forgot to mention that i am in no way an expert!! i'm pretty sure that i've never had a panic attack, and all of the information that i used came from google and other websites. i'm so sorry if i got something wrong!!

**_me n the boys_ **

**p!atd weeb:** what the hell is this

**beyonce:** well well well, look who finally showed up

**p!atd weeb:** yeah, thanks for blowing my phone up yesterday. that was really helpful on my date.

**p!atd weeb:** oh fuck

**sunshine:** WAIT WHAT OUR LITTLE BABY RIV HAD A DATE?????????????

**p!atd weeb:** stop

**sunshine:** I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DIDN’T TELL ME!!! :(((((((

**p!atd weeb:** why would i tell you of all people

**sunshine:** hurtful :((((((

**ronald mcdonald:** riven, you had a date? is that where you were all day yesterday?

**p!atd weeb:** yeah

**Anal Thrasher:** yooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! riven i’m so proud of you :’)

**p!atd weeb:** shut the fuck up

**p!atd weeb:** you know what, i have something to say to you

**Anal Thrasher:** o shit what did i do

**p!atd weeb:** dude, you can’t just ask people if they’re gay. it comes off as rude and homophobic

**Anal Thrasher:** sorry bro. i realized that yesterday and now i’m unlearning all that shit i learned in my childhood :)

**p!atd weeb:** what

**beyonce:** scroll up

**Anal Thrasher:** riven, i know youre reading yesterdays messages but i just wanna say i’m sorry. i didn’t mean to come off as rude or homophobic.

**p!atd weeb:** oh

**p!atd weeb:** i just read the messages

**p!atd weeb:** i never knew how you and sky grew up. i’m glad that you are trying to better yourself.

**beyonce:** but wait riven isn’t that kinda similar to how you grew up?

**p!atd weeb:** it’s not important

**hot stuff:** riven, it’s okay if you can’t tell us right now, but please know that we’re here for you

**ronald mcdonald:** yeah, you’re our friend

**spock:** even tho ur a butt sometimes we love u

**beyonce:** bloom and sky: soft and kind like the cinnamon rolls they are

tecna: ur a butt

**spock:** stop exposing me

**p!atd weeb:** guys it’s fine. i don’t need your pity.

**plant hoe:** oh my god dude just shut up right now okay? we are your friends. we care about you. this is not fucking pity. stop throwing away our affection. you always do that. you don’t need to be alone. you are allowed to have friends. please just let us be kind to you. not everyone will.

**p!atd weeb:** you think i don’t know not everyone will? how do you think i fucking grew up?

**p!atd weeb:** i don’t need you to be kind to me. i don’t need you to be my friends. i don’t need you to care about me. i do just fine on my own.

**_p!atd weeb left the group_ **

**plant hoe:** are you fucking kidding me

**spock:** go off sis

**plant hoe:** i would but i’m worried about riven

**plant hoe:** and mad at him

**plant hoe:** so maybe i will.

**ronald mcdonald:** don’t worry guys. he gets mad very easily. i’ll go find him.

**_ronald mcdonald is offline_ **

**beyonce:** riven is one of my best friends. it hurts that he would say that, even though i know that it is only out of anger. give him a few hours to calm down and he’ll be fine.

**sunshine:** winx club chat now

  
  


\---

**_winx gorls_ **

**beyonce:** what’s up stella?

**sunshine:** does riven always do this?

**beyonce:** what do you mean?

**sunshine:** does he always lash out when he gets mad?

**beyonce:** yeah

**sunshine:** what does he say when he lashes out?

**beyonce:** pretty much just the same stuff you saw on the other chat. he usually only get mad like that when you try to show him affection.

**sunshine:** wait but he had a date yesterday

**beyonce:** it’s only friendly affection. it’s like he doesn’t want to get close to anyone. he will go on dates and flirt with people, but he never actually pursues a romantic relationship with them.

**beyonce:** i think he’s afraid of getting close to people.

**sunshine:** oh

**sunshine:** when he is mad, does he ever say anything to insult you?

**beyonce:** no, don’t worry stell :) even though he’s a butt (in the words of tecna) he would never do that

**beyonce:** but i am kinda worried about him. i shouldn’t be telling you this, but after the anger dies down he usually has a panic attack

**hot stuff:** how extreme?

**beyonce:** it depends on how mad he is/was. the first time i saw it happen it was pretty bad. the second time wasn’t as bad. it varies.

**hot stuff:** what do you think it will be today?

**beyonce:** i’m not sure, but i think i should be there for him. i’m not sure how often the guys have seen him have a panic attack and i don’t know if they know what to do.

  
  


\---

Sky had no idea where Riven would be. He just hoped that the anger hadn’t caused Riven to have a panic attack.

He had only seen Riven have a panic attack once. It was after a Heroics and Bravery class. They were dueling and Riven had lost. Sky and the others had tried to comfort him, but he got mad and ran off. Sky had found him hunched in the bathroom of an unused hallway, shaking and breathing fast.

From what Sky could tell, that wasn’t a very bad one.

He didn’t know how often Riven had panic attacks. He didn’t know anything, really. When he had tried to question Riven afterwards, he just deflected his questions.

Sky decided that he would check the abandoned bathroom first.

He ran as fast as he could to the bathroom. He didn’t want to leave Riven by himself if he was having a panic attack.

He swung the door open. Last time, Riven was by the sinks. The sinks were empty. He began to check the stalls.

Finally, he reached the last stall. It was locked.

“Riven?” Sky called out softly.

There was no answer. Sky knelt down and crawled under the door, into the stall.

Riven was sitting against the wall, trembling. A hand was covering his mouth, perhaps so Sky wouldn’t hear his breathing and find him.

Sky sat on the opposite side of the stall. He didn’t want to be too close to Riven. After he had found him before, he had researched panic attacks and what to do. Being too close would make it worse.

Riven removed his hand and began to breathe rapidly and unevenly. He clenched his fists tight and his head fell between his knees.

“Riven. Breathe with me,” Sky said. He breathed in deeply, held it, and exhaled slowly. He wanted to hug Riven and tell him it was okay, but that would only make it worse.

Sky repeated the breathing process, and eventually Riven lifted his head and his breathing started to even out.

To Sky’s surprise, Riven’s face was streaked with tears. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and his cheeks were wet.

Sky began to count his breaths once Riven’s breaths were going the same pace as his, albeit rather ragged.

When he got to ten, he stopped and Riven did too. Sky looked over Riven. At some point, he had adjusted to sit cross-legged, and his head was bowed. His hands were still clenched. His breathing was better than before, but it was still a little fast. 

“Riven, can you unclench your hands for me?” Sky asked.

Riven unclenched his fists, and there was blood from his nails digging into his palms.

“I’m gonna throw up,” Riven muttered, so quietly Sky barely heard him. Riven got onto his knees and vomited into the toilet.

Sky grimaced and looked the other way. He was never great at dealing with vomit. When Riven was done, Sky reached over and flushed the toilet.

Riven sat back against the wall and wiped his mouth. He let his head rest against the wall, eyes closed.

Sky looked at Riven again, and saw how drained he was.

“Riv,” Sky began.

Riven shook his head, silencing Sky, “I don’t—” he coughed and tried again, “I don’t want your pity.”

“Riven, I came to help you because you are one of my best friends. I love you; we all do. Please don’t think that we pity you,” Sky said. “And, um, I was just going to ask if you need any water.”

Riven must have been too exhausted to argue, because he kept his eyes closed and nodded, “Water would be nice.”

“Can I touch you?” Sky asked.

Riven nodded again. Sky looped one of Riven’s arms around his shoulders and laid a firm hand on Riven’s waist. He stood up, helping Riven up as he went.

Riven took his arm back, “Thanks, but I can walk by myself.” In any other situation, it would sound sarcastic, but right now, Riven had no bite to his words.

“Okay,” Sky said and let go. He opened the stall door and stepped out.

“Wait, um, can you wait a second? I want to wash my face,” Riven said, heading for the sinks.

Sky waited by the door, a little stunned that Riven would want him to wait for him. He had always wanted to be someone that his friends can depend on, so this made him smile a little.

When Riven was done, the two of them made their way back to the dorms.

Before they could enter the dorm that they shared with the other guys, Riven stopped.

“You okay?” Sky turned back to look at him.

“Yeah, I just… I would really appreciate it if you didn’t tell the others about this,” Riven said, looking at his hands.

Sky smiled softly, “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta love that angst
> 
> also  
> this doesnt have anything to do with this chapter but ya know what. i dont remember if nabu was a specialist or not, but he is now. he gonna be rooming with timmy fuck yeah
> 
> (i'm procrastinating on rewatching season 2 lmao)
> 
> oh and, i havent really written anything besides textfic in a while so i apologize if this is horrible lol


	7. what's this? a ship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunshine: who has the biggest dick energy out of the boys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i finally got to helia!!
> 
> also ummmmm a lot happens in this chapter and the next chapter so it might be a little confusing????? sorry??????

**_me n the boys_ **

**_ronald mcdonald added p!atd weeb to groupchat_ **

**ronald mcdonald:** okay guys riven has something to say

**p!atd weeb:** i’m sorry for getting mad earlier. i’m not used to people being nice to me i guess???? i’m sorry for saying that i don’t need you guys to be my friends, because it turns out i do.

**_p!atd weeb is offline_ **

**ronald mcdonald:** awwwwwwwwwwwww :)

**plant hoe:** thank you for your apology riven :)

**Anal Thrasher:** sky, is he okay? he went to his room without saying anything

**ronald mcdonald:** he’s okay now. don’t worry

**_spock changed ronald mcdonald’s name to mom_ **

**mom:** but why

**spock:** would you rather your name be daddy

**mom:** Nope This Is Fine

\---

**_Sky, Musa_ **

**Musa:** what happened with riven?

**Sky:** i don’t know if he would want me to share

**Musa:** he had a panic attack, didn’t he

**Sky:** yeah, how did you know?

**Musa:** he always gets them after he’s mad

**Sky:** oh. how often does he have them? because i’ve seen two, this being the second time

**Musa:** a lot. i’m worried about him. they’ve been getting worse lately, and he’s been angry more often.

**Sky:** alright. i’ll keep an eye on him from now on.

**Musa:** thanks sky :)

\---

**_me n the boys_ **

**sunshine:** i have a very serious, important question

**hot stuff:** oh god

**sunshine:** who has the biggest dick energy out of the boys?

**spock:** sky

**plant hoe:** sky

**arial:** sky

**hot stuff:** sky

**beyonce:** sky

**mom:** thanks i guess????

**sunshine:** and who do you think actually has the biggest dick?

**plant hoe:** helia

**hot stuff:** helia

**spock:** helia

**arial:** helia

**beyonce:** helia

**Anal Thrasher:** lmaoo helia isn’t even here to confirm or deny

**sunshine:** wait flora didn’t you and helia date for a while?

**plant hoe:** yeah but we never did the do so i dont have any answers for you

**cliche nerd:** i bet riven knows. they share a room so they’ve probably seen each other naked before.

**Anal Thrasher:** i’m gonna go ask him

**cliche nerd:** do it you wont

**Anal Thrasher:** i’m literally doing it right now

**p!atd weeb:** ok first of all, i havent seen helia naked. it’s not like he leaves the shower without a towel. second, why dont you just ask him yourself?

**sunshine:** i thought he was busy?

**p!atd weeb:** no he’s done now

**sunshine:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_sunshine added Helia to groupchat_ **

**Helia:** oh no

**_spock changed helia’s name to rapunzel_ **

**rapunzel:** why is my name rapunzel

**spock:** bc of your hair

**rapunzel:** um. okay?

**spock:** helia i dont think you realize how beautiful your hair is. it could turn any guy gay and any gay girl straight.

**rapunzel:** is that a compliment???? thanks??????

**spock:** of course bro

**sunshine:** helia how big is your dick

**rapunzel:** what the fuck

**Anal Thrasher:** scroll up

**rapunzel:** oh

**rapunzel:** um. normal sized i guess??

**p!atd weeb:** lmaooo you guys should see him right now, he’s so red

**rapunzel:** stop exposing me riven

**p!atd weeb:** make me

**rapunzel:** excuse me i am a pacifist 

**beyonce:** we all know that’s not what he meant, dude

**rapunzel:** what did he mean?

**hot stuff:** ohhh nothing ;) don’t worry about it ;)

**rapunzel:** okay?????

**p!atd weeb:** i meant absolutely nothing

**beyonce:** uh huh

**p!atd weeb:** anyway!!! we should talk about something else now!!!!!!!!

**sunshine:** how did your date go the other day, riven?

**p!atd weeb:** it went fine. we had lunch.

**sunshine:** soooooooooo? who’s the lucky person?

**p!atd weeb:** no one you know. they were kind of boring anyway.

**plant hoe:** that seems a little harsh

**p!atd weeb:** trust me dude if you were there you would feel the same way

**arial:** oh my god i’m so gay

**plant hoe:** ok mood but like i’m bi

**arial:** same

**spock:** what’s got ya, aisha?

**arial:** hrrrrnnnnnggg Pretty Lady

**sunshine:** i feel that

**spock:** ooh so aisha and stella like someone? spill the tea sis

**plant hoe:** do you not like anyone, tecna?

**spock:** nah, i’m good

**plant hoe:** oh

\---

**_Tecna, Timmy_ **

**Tecna:** OH GOD I FUCKED UP SO BAD

**Timmy:** what happened????????

**Tecna:** havent you been checking the chat?????

**Timmy:** no??????

**Tecna:** SHE ASKED ME IF I LIKED ANYONE AND I SAID “NAH I’M GOOD”

**Tecna:** I PANICKED

**Timmy:** i’m torn between laughing at you and giving you advice

**Tecna:** UM THE LATTER PLEASE

**Timmy:** first, calm down. it’s probably not as bad as you think it is. second, maybe message her and see if she likes anyone?? third, tell her you panicked and accidentally sent the “nah im good”. then, do whatever wlw do to flirt or whatever

**Tecna:** but what if she doesnt like me back???????????????

**Timmy:** then you communicate and stay friends

**Tecna:** thanks timmy :’)

  
**Timmy:** ofc :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok hi please help
> 
> i'm a little torn between doing brandon/riven or helia/riven  
> so maybe leave your opinion in the comments??????? thanks!!


	8. riven u ok bby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tecna: sooooooooooo when you asked me if i liked anyone
> 
> Tecna: i kinda just panicked and sent “nah im good”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO chapters????? in ONE DAY??????????????????? and it's only 8:40 am????????????????????? damn
> 
> possible TW: mentions of a panic attack

**_Brandon, Musa_ **

**Brandon:** ok so i’m a little freaked out rn

**Musa:** and you came to me for help?

**Brandon:** yeah lemme tell you what happened

**Brandon:** so i finished my training for the day and i went back to my dorm. i thought i was the first one to finish because all of the other guys were still training. i took a shower in timmy’s bathroom because his bathroom is the coolest and he has all these cool soaps. anyway, i was walking back to my room, when i noticed that helia and riven’s door was open. 

**Musa:** ooooohhhhhhh were they fucking

**Brandon:** no, helia wasn’t back to the dorm yet

**Brandon:** so, since i thought i was the only one in the dorm, i decided to go close it bc riven usually closes it after he leaves his room. i was wrong tho, bc when i got there, i saw riven sitting on his bed. and i was like “well i guess i should say hi” so i did, and he sort of flinched and then froze?

**Brandon:** i was confused, so even tho i was half naked (all i had was a towel) i went over there to go see what was up. i cant leave my friends upset, y’know? riven was breathing really fast and i think he was crying?

**Musa:** oh fuck

**Musa:** what did you do?

**Brandon:** i tried to ask him to see what was going on, but he didn’t answer me. i had no idea what to do because i’ve never seen riven (or anyone) like this before. i kind of thought that maybe he was just stressed out any crying from the stress? so i laid a hand on his shoulder and tried to talk to him again, but he flinched harder than before. i didn’t want to make it worse so i just kind of sat there until he was done?? after it was over i tried to talk to him about it but it seemed like he really didn’t want to talk about it

**Musa:** riven was having a panic attack

**Brandon:** oh shit. i did make it worse, didnt i?

**Musa:** maybe

**Brandon:** is he gonna be okay?

**Musa:** i don’t know. he’s been having them a lot more recently. i’m really worried about him.

**Brandon:** wait he’s had them before?

**Musa:** yeah, usually after he’s angry

**Brandon:** but he’s angry so much………………… poor riv :(

**Musa:** thank you for telling me, brandon

**Brandon:** sure thing

**Brandon:** is there any way to make the panic attacks stop?

**Musa:** not completely, but he could see a therapist. i tried to talk to him about that once but he wasn’t having it.

**Brandon:** should i try?

**Musa:** i don’t know. maybe. but riven seems closest to helia and sky, so that might be a better idea. maybe you could make a group with them and then leave?

**Musa:** wait hold up - doesn’t red fountain have like the best mental health stuff? bc i know that alfea has sent a couple of students who were depressed for therapy

**Brandon:** oh yeah!! there are a few therapists (or maybe they are psychologists?? idk fam) who live on campus. red fountain students see a lot of crazy shit out there, so they help the students work through it(????? idk, i’ve never seen one)

**Musa:** alright, now go make the groupchat!!! 

\---

**_Anal Thrasher created groupchat_ **

**_Anal Thrasher added p!atd weeb, mom, and rapunzel_ **

**Anal Thrasher:** hey guys what up it’a ya boi

**Anal Thrasher:** riven i think you should talk to a therapist

**_Anal Thrasher left the group_ **

**p!atd weeb:** what

**mom:** i mean, he does have a point. you’ve been stressed lately

**p!atd weeb:** it’s ok you can talk about the panic attack. that’s nothing new for helia.

**mom:** riven, i’m really worried about you. please don’t take that the wrong way. that was the second time i’ve seen you have one. and musa said that they were getting worse, and more frequent.

**mom:** did brandon see you have a panic attack? is that why he made this chat?

**p!atd weeb:** yeah. he must have talked to musa afterwards. 

**mom:** how do you know?

**p!atd weeb:** bc she made a suggestion to me a while ago about seeing a therapist.

**rapunzel:** do you want to?

**p!atd weeb:** i mean, idk?? bc musa is right, the panic attacks have gotten a lot worse and more frequent. i hate them. they’re horrible. but i don’t think i would be able to talk to someone about my problems. it’s hard for me to open up.

**rapunzel:** i think you should at least give it a try. red fountain has some of the best therapists on campus, so it’s not like you have to leave.

**mom:** if it gets too much for you, we’ll come and get you

**p!atd weeb:** i guess i could try. i want these attacks to stop as much as you do.

**rapunzel:** i’m glad :)

**mom:** me too :)

\---

**_Tecna, Flora_ **

**Tecna:** sooooooooooo when you asked me if i liked anyone

**Tecna:** i kinda just panicked and sent “nah im good”

**Tecna:** but,,,, ,,, , , ,, ,,, ,, i do like someone

**Tecna:** and it’s a little hard, bc i’m the fairy of technology. emotions just aren’t my thing. and it’s also hard bc she’s one of my best friends,,

**Flora:** oh

**Flora:** is it musa?

**Tecna:** no lol. ngl, i think she likes aisha

**Flora:** oh yeah you’re right lmao

**Flora:** so who is she? bc if she’s one of your best friends, then that means that it’s one of us in the winx club

**Tecna:** yeah

**Flora:** is it bloom?

**Tecna:** no. do you really not see where i was going with this?

**Flora:** no?

**Flora:** oh

**Flora:** OH

**Tecna:** yeah

**Tecna:** i understand if you don’t return my feelings, but i had to tell you.

**Flora:** tecna oh my god

**Tecna:** is that a good omg or a bad omg

**Flora:** a good one, definitely a good one :)

**Tecna:** wait does that mean that you like me back?????????

  
**Flora:** yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started rewatching season 2 last night and i watched all the way until helia
> 
> dude
> 
> i'm in love with helia


	9. that gay shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a while!! i hope everyone is staying at home and washing your hands!!

**_me n the boys_ **

**spock:** HEYYYYYYYYYYY GUESS WHO HAS A GIRLFRIEND

**plant hoe:** ME

**spock:** BABE YOU RUINED MY ENTRANCE

**plant hoe:** NOT SORRY

**spock:** ANYWAY YEAH WE’RE DATING AND I LOVE MY AMAZING BEAUTIFUL OUTSTANDING WONDERFUL LOVELY GIRLFRIEND

**hot stuff:** congratulations!!

**cliche nerd:** about damn time

**rapunzel:** tecna if you hurt flora i will glare at you

**spock:** what

**rapunzel:** i’m a pacifist

**spock:** lmao dont worry helia i would never hurt her

**Anal Thrasher:** well now that those two are finally dating then a certain someone needs to grow a pair and ask a certain someone out

**sunshine:** bRANDON NO

**Anal Thrasher:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**spock:** ooooohh tea?

**Anal Thrasher:** a certain SOMEONE likes a certain PERSON but she’s too scare to ask her out

**spock:** oh yeah we been knew

**sunshine:** fhkjdhjfoijalfjlg

**arial:** stella i didn’t know you’re a bottom

**sunshine:** sHUT

**hot stuff:** wait stella you like someone?????? and you didnt tell me???????????? betrayal

**sunshine:** KGFDGJDLDLFS NO IT’S NOT LIKE THAT

**sunshine:** HEY GUY STOP TALKING ABOUT ME. WHY DONT WE TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE INSTEAD?????????

**_sunshine is offline_ **

**p!atd weeb:** hey guys i’m getting therapy but don’t make a big deal about it bc it’s to help me and make me stop being angry and anxious

**hot stuff:** good for you riven, i’m proud of you :)

**p!atd weeb:** :)

**_p!atd weeb is offline_ **

**cliche nerd:** i’m also proud of you, riv :)

**mom:** i’m just gonna take a wild guess here and say that everyone is proud of riven

**beyonce:** always

**arial:** ngl i havent hung out with riven that much but yeah i’m proud of him

**spock:** yeah

**plant hoe:** yeah

**plant hoe:** where are brandon and helia?

**mom:** they’re both sitting on the couch with riven in our dorm common room and it’s actually really adorable

**mom:** riven is leaning on brandon and helia is playing with his hand???? like, they’re holding hands??? it’s just a big cuddle pile basically

**_mom sent pictureofrivenheliaandbrandon_ **

**beyonce:** WHat THE FUCK THAT’S SO CUTE

**mom:** ikr??? timmy and i are gonna join the cuddle pile

**mom:** there’s barely enough room for all of us but we made it work :) we’re all just guys bein’ dudes

**mom:** dudes bein’ guys

**cliche nerd:** riven is in the middle of the pile and i don’t think he’s ever felt this loved before

**_p!atd weeb is online_ **

**p!atd weeb:** stop exposing me

**_p!atd weeb is offline_ **

**arial:** i wanna be in a cuddle pile :(

  
**hot stuff:** let’s have one!! i’ll let stella know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this is a shorter chapter. i have no excuses lmao


	10. stella honey.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cliche nerd: where are helia and riven
> 
> Anal Thrasher: probably making out idk

**_sky give me my airpods_ **

**Anal Thrasher:** wait sky since you’re gay what are you gonna do about your parents always putting you in an arranged marriage?

**mom:** probably die

**mom:** nah but for real i have no idea

**mom:** i havent come out to them yet bc they would probably disown me or something

**Anal Thrasher:** oh damn :( well you know what. i’ll marry you bro

**mom:** thanks man :)

**cliche nerd:** hey uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh guys

**Anal Thrasher:** what up timmy

**cliche nerd:** where are helia and riven

**Anal Thrasher:** probably making out idk

**cliche nerd:** no they’re actually gone

**mom:** o shit

**mom:** well uhhhhhhhhhhhh

**mom:** let’s go to the other chat and ask

  
  
  


**_me n the boys_ **

**Anal Thrasher:** HEY GUYS DO YOU KNOW WHERE RIVEN AND HELIA ARE

**mom:** THEY’RE MISSING

**cliche nerd:** SEND HELP

**beyonce:** dude chill i’m with them

**beyonce:** we’re hanging out at magix city

**mom:** ohh yeah i remember helia saying something about that

**beyonce:** yeah it’s me, aisha, riven, and helia

**beyonce:** we’re drinkin coffee and bein gay

**cliche nerd:** oh hell yeah

**beyonce:** ye but i have to leave now bc we’re sharing tea lol

**_beyonce is offline_ **

**sunshine:** bitsh im cryingf shes so pretty and amszing anf ahhhhhhhhhjhhhh bitch i love herrrr

**sunshine:** OH CRAP

**sunshine:** OH FUCK FUCK FUCK

**sunshine:** WRONG CHAT WRONG CHAT WRONG CHAT

**spock:** eye emoji

**spock:** are you thirsting after who i think you are?

**sunshine:** NO SHUT UP

**hot stuff:** hey don’t worry stell! who ever she is, she must be pretty dumb if she hasn’t noticed you yet :)

**sunshine:** i

**spock:** LMAOOOOOOOOOO

**sunshine:** SHUT UP TECNA YOU BIG LESBIAN

**spock:** I’M NOT THE ONE CURRENTLY THIRSTING AFTER A LADY ON THE MAIN CHAT

**sunshine:** IT WAS A MISTAKEEEEEEE LEAVE ME ALONEEEEEE

  
  
  
  
  


**_Stella, Brandon_ **

**Brandon:** you meant to send that to me right?

**Stella:** yeahhhhh

**Stella:** like,,,, and she was right there,,, she read the message and she didn’t even know it was about her

**Brandon:** babe i’m so sorry :(

**Stella:** nah it’s okay it’s just frustrating that she just has no idea of the feelings that i’ve had for her, how long i’ve had them, how many times i’ve tried to get rid of them, etc

**Brandon:** i mean,, in bloom’s defense,, she is very dense

**Stella:** yeahh i guess

**Brandon:** you could alway confess to her

**Stella:** i would rather fight the trix alone without any winx powers or my staff

**Brandon:** lmaoooo

**Stella:** WAIT BRANDON NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING BRANDON

  
  
  
  


**_me n the boys_ **

**Anal Thrasher:** hey bloom

**hot stuff:** whats up dood

**Anal Thrasher:** i think that stella would like to go with you to magix city tomorrow

**hot stuff:** sure!! but stell, why did brandon ask for you? lol haha

**sunshine:** no reason!!!

**hot stuff:** okay cool! tomorrow will be fun :)

**sunshine:** yeah!!

**_sunshine is offline_ **

**arial:** oh stella….

**hot stuff:** what do you mean?

**arial:** bloom, honey…….

**arial:** honey i love you but you’re so dumb sometimes

**hot stuff:** D:

**arial:** i mean, you’re very oblivious lol

**hot stuff:** what do you mean?

**arial:** ohh nothing hun

**plant hoe:** hey aisha how is your double date?

**arial:** double date?

**plant hoe:** and you were just calling bloom dumb

**arial:** WHAT NO IT’S NOT A DOUBLE DATE HAHAHAHAHAHHAHHHHHHH

**aisha:** musa and i are not on a date but idk about helia and riven

**plant hoe:** tea???????????????????

**arial:** ok ok ok so we were window shopping and walking around. musa and i were walking in front and riv and helia were behind us.

**arial:** it just occurred to me that i should not talk about my friends behind their backs.

  
  
  


**_does riven have a boyfriend??????_ **

**_arial changed chat name to “riven and helia??”_ **

**arial:** SIKE I’M GONNA TALK ABOUT THEM BEHIND THEIR BACKS

**arial:** so yeah musa and i were walking in front and riv and helia were walking behind us. so i turned around to ask them a question, and they were holding hands?? but as soon as i turned around they let go :(

**arial:** and when we went to a clothing store they were standing by themselves and talking quietly, and riven was like,, smiling?? and helia was touching riv’s arm,, guys it was so cute

**mom:** god finally

**mom:** i hope they get together soon because this whole year has just been *romantic tension* *romantic tension* *romantic tension* *romantic tension* *romantic tension* *romantic tension* *romantic tension* *romantic tension* *romantic tension* *romantic tension* *romantic tension* *romantic tension* *romantic tension* *romantic tension* *romantic tension* *romantic tension* *romantic tension* *romantic tension* *romantic tension* *romantic tension* *romantic tension* *romantic tension* *romantic tension* *romantic tension* *romantic ten

**cliche nerd:** don’t forget sexual tension

**mom:** oh my GOD we have to suffer through that too

**mom:** listen. helia may be a pacifist, but when riven can convince helia to spar with him?? there is so much sexual tension it’s horrible for everyone else

**Anal Thrasher:** it’s literally like watching them fuck i swear

**cliche nerd:** riven will say all these dumb one liners and helia will just fire back and it is literally the worst

**mom:** you can just see them eye-fucking eachother

**Anal Thrasher:** are you sure we even want them to be together??? guys. they room together.

**mom:** oh FUCK

**cliche nerd:** GUYS THE WALLS ARE SO THIN EWW WE’RE GONNA HAVE TO LISTEN TO THEM

**arial** ha ha you guys will have to listen to your friends fuck

**mom:** ok guys let’s move away from the sexual topic please

**spock:** yeah

**spock:** one time i saw them hug and it was the warmest feeling. i wasn’t even part of the hug like i was standing 20 feet away but it was so cute

**beyonce:** okay yeah they cute, but guys. riven needs to work on himself before he gets into a serious relationship. it wouldn’t be healthy for either of them if they started dating right now.

**mom:** actually yeah i agree

**mom:** and we will do everything we can to help riven but he is the one who can help himself the most

**beyonce:** can this chat just turn into a riven protection squard

**Anal Thrasher:** squard

**arial:** squard

**hot stuff:** squard

**sunshine:** squard

**spock:** squard

**plant hoe:** squard

**mom:** squard

**cliche nerd:** squard

**beyonce:** just fucking kill me then i guess

  
  
  
  


**_Riven, Helia_ **

**Helia:** i’m pretty sure they’re talking about us in a separate group chat

**Riven:** yeah

**Riven:** musa and aisha are giggling and typing on their phones

**Helia:** are we not doing the same thing lmao

**Riven:** lol yeah

**Helia:** it’s getting kinda late, should we go back to the dorms?

**Riven:** hmm yeah probably. sky will start to get worried haha

  
  
  


**_Stella, Bloom_ **

**Stella:** hey

**Bloom:** hey what’s up? :)

~~**Stella:** i really really really like you and i want to hold your hand and pick you flowers and watch dumb movies with you but i can’t because you don’t like me back ~~

**_Stella deleted a chat_ **

  
**Stella:** nothing lol i’m just gonna send you some memes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy guys i hope you're staying safe and healthy!! wash your hands!!
> 
> love yall <3


	11. emo (derogatory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i thought you were american: what the hell is american

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyy guys  
> uhhhhhh it's been like 7 months hahahahahhahahahahhahahhhhahhahahhahaahaha  
> sorry for kinda forgetting about this fic???????  
> i'll def probably update again sometime soon but this chapter was written a few months ago (except for the last line) so i have no idea whats going on lmao

**_sunshine created groupchat_ **

**_sunshine named chat “people who bloom almost dated”_ **

**_sunshine added mom, plant hoe, arial, and p!atd weeb_ **

**sunshine:** guy please help me

**sunshine:** i really like bloom and idk what to do

**p!atd weeb:** okay i get sky, flora, and aisha, but why am i here

**p!atd weeb:** i dont even like women

**p!atd weeb:** i mean. women are great. but i’m gay.

**sunshine:** bloom thought you were hot when you first met

**p!atd weeb:** i-

**sunshine:** anyway please help me i’m struggling

**mom:** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh get her flowers maybe??

**sunshine:** i’ve already tried that but she thinks i’m doing it out of friendship

**plant hoe:** have you used flower language?

**sunshine:** bloom doesn’t know flower language

**arial:** ohh boy we’re gonna be here awhile

**sunshine:** i feel so stupid ugh i’m actually fucking crying

**sunshine:** i’m crying over a fucking crush why am i like this

**plant hoe:** oh stella no!! you are not stupid and there is nothing wrong with you. it’s normal to feel like this

**plant hoe:** i’m going to your room and i’m gonna cuddle you okay?

**sunshine:** okay

**sunshine:** thank you flora,,

**aisha:** aw stella bby it’s okay :(

**aisha:** also shouldn’t you guys be in class?

**sunshine:** hahha ah ah ahhhaaaa ha aha ha ha ah a ahaha a

**plant hoe:** ……………………

**plant hoe:** can you tell palladium that i have a personal matter to take care of

**arial:** yeah just make sure your personal matter doesn’t forget to drink water

**arial:** crying can dehydrate you

**plant hoe:** will do ;)

**p!atd weeb:** ha ha we’re on our break

**sunshine:** no need to flex :/

  
  
  


**_me n the boys_ **

**p!atd weeb:** due to personal reasons i will be passing away

**mom:** wh

**p!atd weeb:** jk i’m changing my name

**_p!atd weeb changed their name to alive. ahaha. fuck._ **

**alive. ahaha. fuck.:** if anyone was wondering, therapy is going great

**Anal Thrasher:** ya know how sky has longish hair

**alive. ahaha. fuck.:** yeah why

**Anal Thrasher:** what if we braided it

**alive. ahaha. fuck.:** lmao is that your idea of a prank?

**Anal Thrasher:** no dude what if we braided sky’s hair

**Anal Thrasher:** or what if he put it in a ponytail or a bun

**Anal Thrasher:** hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**alive. ahaha. fuck.:** do you realize that you’re thirsting on main over here?

**Anal Thrasher:** in the words of riven due to personal reasons i will be passing away

**_Anal Thrasher is offline_ **

**alive. ahaha. fuck.:** anyway

**alive. ahaha. fuck.:** anyone have any name ideas?

**_beyonce changed alive. ahaha. fuck.’s name to i thought you were american_ **

**i thought you were american:** what the hell is american

**_beyonce changed i thought you were american’s name to two bros_ **

**two bros:** what does this even mean lmao

**beyonce:** two bros

**hot stuff:** chilling in a hot tub

**beyonce:** five feet apart

**hot stuff:** cus they’re not gay

**arial:** (they are)

**two bros:** only bloom is actually from earth how do you know this

**arial:** how do you know it’s from earth???? ha got you boom roasted

**two bros:** pls stop

**_two bros changed their name to i hate everyone_ **

**i hate everyone:** much better

**cliche nerd:** pack it up emo

**beyonce:** LMAOOO

  
**spock:** emo (derogatory)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays!!!!!!!!


	12. pre-dance discussion, freak out, and general gay merriment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cliche nerd: sometimes murder is okay
> 
> rapunzel: i am disrespectfully passing away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a couple people last chapter said they didn't remember who was who so here's a key!! i also did something in the chapter to hopefully make it easier lol (ngl i'd been thinking about doing it for a while lol)
> 
> hot stuff - bloom  
> sunshine - stella  
> spock - tecna  
> arial - aisha  
> plant hoe - flora  
> beyonce - musa  
> Anal Thrasher - brandon  
> two bros - riven  
> mom - sky  
> cliche nerd - timmy  
> rapunzel - helia

**_me n the boys_ **

**cliche nerd:** i just realized

**cliche nerd:** we’re all gay except brandon

**Anal Thrasher:** oh haha yeah

**Anal Thrasher:** i support you guys tho xx

**Anal Thrasher:** ew the kisses are weird i’m never doing that again

**_Anal Thrasher is offline_ **

**cliche nerd:** ……………..okay

**cliche nerd:** so what do you guys want to do today?

**mom:** spar

**two bros:** double cross you all and lose all of my character development

**rapunzel:** cry

**cliche nerd:** okay edgelords

**cliche nerd:** i for one am going to prepare for the dance coming up at alfea

**mom:** oh i forgot about that!!

**mom:** bloom and i are going together as friend dates

**rapunzel:** i also forgot. i think i will eat the food or bring my sketchbook and draw the dresses.

**two bros:** i unfortunately remembered

**two bros:** i’m going to hold a red solo cup and lean against the wall the whole time like a cool loner

**cliche nerd:** you do that anyway

**mom:** LMAO HE’S RIGHT THO

**two bros:** i hate you all

**mom:** where is everyone? i’m so lonely now :(

**cliche nerd:** you guys made sky sad i hope you’re happy

**_beyonce is online_ **

**beyonce:** shut the fuck up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! we’re in class!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! just because red fountain gives you longer study halls doesnt mean alfea does!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_beyonce is offline_ **

**mom:** wow

**cliche nerd:** that was so mean musa :(

**rapunzel:** homies just take it to the other chat

  
  
  


**_sky give me my airpods_ **

**mom:** i never took ur airpods bitch

**cliche nerd:** is no one going to talk about how helia just said homies

**rapunzel:** kissing the homies goodnight isn’t gay if you say no homo

**mom:** what the f*uck

**two bros:** i have nothing to do with this

**cliche nerd:** you’re a fucking liar riven

**Anal Thrasher:** i had nothing to do with this

**cliche nerd:** you’re a fucking liar brandon

**two bros:** sky there’s only 4 letters in fuck

**two bros:** you censored nothing

**mom:** f*uck you

**two bros:** fuck you!

**mom:** F*UCK YOU!!!!!!

**two bros:** FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**cliche nerd:** children, children

**rapunzel:** yes daddy

**cliche nerd:** what the fuck

**two bros:** ok this is fucking hilarious but i regret everything

**mom:** i-

**cliche nerd:** sometimes murder is okay

**rapunzel:** i am disrespectfully passing away

**mom:** bye bitch

**mom:** bitch bitch bitch

**mom:** bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch

**cliche nerd:** i love you, you stupid fucking himbo

**mom:** i love you too bitch :)

**two bros:** guys

**two bros:** you didn’t say no homo

**cliche nerd:** shit ur right

  
  
  


**_Sky---Riven_ **

**Sky:** riv i’m so happy that you’re comfortable enough with yourself to make no homo jokes :)

**Riven:** yeah ngl i was lowkey panicking the whole time typing and rn too lol lmao haha

**Sky:** that’s okay! the fact that you were able to do it anyway says a lot. i’m proud of you dude <3

**Riven:** th anks man

**Riven:** but just because you said that right not does not change the fact that i’m going to kick your ass during battle class tomorrow

**Sky:** oh please, as if you could kick my ass

**Riven:** i’m gonna fight you

  
  
  


**_me n the boys_ **

**beyonce:** can we please change our names to our real names bc i literally dont know who the fuck is who lmao

**cliche nerd:** okay but we’re keeping it lowercase to be edgy >:(

**spock:** you are the exact opposite of edgy

**cliche nerd:** >:(((((((((

**_beyonce changed their name to musa_ **

**_cliche nerd changed their name to timmy_ **

**_spock changed their name to tecna_ **

**_hot stuff changed their name to bloom_ **

**_sunshine changed their name to stella_ **

**_arial changed their name to aisha_ **

**_plant how changed their name to flora_ **

**timmy:** oh so you ARE online

**musa:** actually we have to leave now to buy dresses

**timmy:** for what

**musa:** the dance bro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**tecna:** ur the one who brought it up earlier

**timmy:** OH YEAH

**tecna:** i for one am not wearing a dress because i can’t sword fight with a skirt

**stella:** you can if ur not a coward

**timmy:** EYE for one AM wearing a dress because i like the swishy swishy

**stella:** same

**tecna:** timmy :( i thought we were gonna have matching suits :(

**timmy:** we’ll see how it goes ;)

**musa:** get one of those long skirt-short skirt dresses like in barbie the three musketeers

**timmy:** you’re so right

**stella:** what the fuck is barbie

**bloom:** oh my god

  
  


**_winx gorls_ **

**sunshine:** okay i’m ready to go!!

**beyonce:** why are we texting? we’re in the same room

**sunshine:** the aesthetic

**hot stuff:** i’m ready too!! hey stella, do you want to come with me to buy a couple barbie movies to watch after the dance?

**sunshine:** sure, but why?

**hot stuff:** you don’t know what barbie is!

**sunshine:** well, only if we get snacks too

**hot stuff:** what do you take me for, a monster?

**spock:** ladies, while i appreciate you planning your date in front of us all, we should really get going

**sunshine:** what??????????????

  
  


**_Stella---Brandon:_ **

**Stella:** JGKDFLGJKLDJGLDFJLJFDKLJFKLDFJDKSSKFKSKJFSLD

**Brandon:** what happened and who do i need to stab?

**Stella:** BLOOM ASKED ME TO WATCH BARBIE MOVIES WITH HER AFTER THE DANCE AND THEN TECNA TOLD US TO STOP FLIRTING BC WE GOTTA GO BUY DRESSED AND IDK WHAT TO DO IS BLOOM PLANNING A DATE????? IS IT A DATE??????????????????????????????? IM FREAKING OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BRANDON YOU GOTTA HELP ME

**Brandon:** did she deny it? if not then it’s probably a date lol

**Brandon:** OH IDEA ask her to dance at the dance!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Stella:** that better be a joke bc i wouldnt be able to do that without imploding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm watching season 2 again bc the last time i tried i stopped watching pretty early lmao but why do none of the other teachers notice how creepy fake avalon is to bloom??????? what the fuck!!!!!!!
> 
> edit from like five minutes later: uhhh i dont really want this fic to drag out like a lot of other chatfics???? (like 50+ chapters lol) but i don't plan on ending it anytime soon so how long do yall think this fic should be?


End file.
